The present invention relates to a computer implemented method and computer program product for disseminating information and more specifically to locating files that correspond to an event.
Professional and casual photographers who use digital photography can upload photos to websites in the form of media files. A media file is a photo, video, or sound recording that stores visual and/or sound data in a digital encoding format in common use. Such digital encoding formats include, for example, mp3, jpeg, *.mov encoding schemes or file types. Many commercial servers or web hosts are available to host photos. During an event, such as a school play, there can be many photographers that film or otherwise take pictures. Sometimes those in attendance at the event or interested in the event would like to view or even copy photos and other media of the event. If a person desires pictures from the event then that person would first have to find out which people are actually intending to post photos onto a server and then discover the uniform resource locator (URL) that is to be used.
However, in some cases, even those photographers who intend to upload photos are unsure of the exact URL. Moreover, those who are recording video may prefer not to hold a conversation with someone who would like a copy of the later-shared video. This reticence is due to the desire to not disturb others who attend the event as well as the desire to avoid adding unwanted dialog to the recording.
Accordingly, a remedy to the situation is needed.